


You're My Moon, And All My Stars

by 4r71f1c14l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dead Dean Winchester, Depressed Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Future, M/M, One Shot, Post Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Sort Of, post major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4r71f1c14l/pseuds/4r71f1c14l
Summary: Castiel's life loses all meaning after he loses Dean.





	You're My Moon, And All My Stars

Cas had lost track of the years since Dean died. God, it had to have been a few centuries, atleast. Sam had held on for a few more years, maybe four or five, but not long. And there Cas was, standing in the middle of a dark house that didn’t feel like home anymore.

It wasn’t home.

Not without Dean’s smile to light it up, not without his light singing sounding throughout the kitchen while he cooked.

So, Cas sold the house, but not before locking himself away in it for months, maybe even a year, making himself suffer. He couldn’t save Dean, or Sam for that matter. He was useless.

Dean didn’t die in a hail of bullets, like he had joked all those years ago. No, he died in a somewhat peaceful way, but that didn’t make it any less painful.

Cas remembered his death, like it was yesterday. It was morbid, he guessed, but he needed to remember, if only for the sake of his own damn sanity. Or what was left of it, that is.

Dean had been fading in and out all day. The nurses had come in to give him his morning pills, and they had alerted the doctor fairly quickly. After being rushed out of the room so they could run some tests, the doctor gave Castiel an estimated amount of time that Dean had had left. It wasn’t much, but they said he would last two more nights.

He didn’t.

Cas had noticed Dean’s breathing slowing down, as he and Sam stood at the sides of his bed. Claire, and Alex were there too, they were little sisters to Dean. Claire stood at the foot of his bed, squeezing Alex’s hand, and trying but failing to hold her tears back.

Dean had tried to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat as a tear slid down his cheek.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas said, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Dean’s hand with his thumb.

Dean’s eyes glossed over, he took his final breath, and the heart moniter let out a slow, defeated beep.

…

The earth was nearly empty now, just a few surviving human civilizations left, scattered around the earth. The global community wasn’t what it used to be, and it hadn’t lasted very long without Sam and Dean there to save them.

Cas didn’t know how the civilizations were doing. He didn’t want to, as he had long separated from them. He was on his own now, but he truly had been on his own ever since Dean died. Sure, there was Claire and Alex to keep up with, but they were in their sixties when Dean had passed on. They didn’t last very long either, to tell the truth.

…

Castiel hadn’t cried about Dean in a very long time, but one night, he was sitting in a field, looking up at the sky, and it reminded him of when he and Dean had first admitted their feelings. They had known ever since the beginning of their ‘friendship’, that there was something more. But, sitting with Dean on the hood of the impala, parked in a field for the night, just staring at the night sky. The sky was so clear that night, the moon and the stars and all the constellations so plain in the sky, hung above them.

“Cas?” Dean had said, catching Castiel a bit off guard.

“Yeah, Dean?”  
“I…” Dean paused, as if unsure of what to say next.  
“I think I’m in love with you.”

Dean took a deep breath, and turned his head to look at Cas.

And Cas just remembers thinking, finally, Dean was ready. Cas had hoped, and waited for a long time, but it was worth it. Sure, there were instances when Dean was drunk, or when Cas was drunk, or both. But never put out in the open like this. It was nice.

So, Cas did the very thing that he had wanted to do for a long, long time.

He cupped Dean’s jaw, and kissed him. After a few minutes, Cas broke away, and said,

“I love you too, Dean.”

And now tears were streaming down Cas’ face, because it had been so long since he had seen Dean’s big, beautiful green eyes. And even though he would do absolutely anything to go back, to see Dean again, to touch him again, but he couldn’t.

Even though Dean was his everything, and still is, he can’t do anything to see him once more. To tell him he loves him, or kiss him just one more time.

Yet time stretched on, and Cas lit up another cigarette, staring at the night sky, which had now become worthless to him.


End file.
